


Something New

by horsefreckles



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, nitorin - Freeform, rintori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsefreckles/pseuds/horsefreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori and Rin are in a relationship and Nitori finds something new that he wants to try, however, things don't always go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> pure rintori smut  
>    
> edit:  
> my tumblr url is basedvirus.tumblr.com and you are more than welcome to send me requests through it.

_Beep beep._  
  
"..."  
  
 _Beep beep._  
  
"Ugh..." Rin tosses himself over and grabs his buzzing phone on the nightstand that sits beside the bunk bed he shares with his roommate, and current boyfriend, Aiichiro Nitori.  
  
Rin grabs his blaring cellphone and flips it open, grumbling profanities under his breath in the process of doing so.  
  
"Who the hell is calling me at this time of night?" He growls at the person on the other side of the line. Rin only hears soft breathing on the other end and he rolls his eyes out of his impatient nature, "I said 'Who the fuck is calling me?'"  
  
"Ah... S-Senpai you sound nice when you're angry..." He hears a soft, yet shaky, voice reply and that voice belonged to none other than his timid first year boyfriend, Nitori.  
  
"Nitori... What are you doing?" He replies with a sigh. "I can hear you from the top bunk why didn't you just wake me up?"  
  
"I juat want to try something new, senpai!" Nitori exclaims into the phone and one could practically hear the grin on his face. Rin growls deep in his throat and sits up in his bed, flipping his phone shut. "Senpai!"  
  
The shark-like male gets out of his bed and stands up beside their bunk bed and stretches his arms out into the air. "Nitori, what do you want?"  
  
Nitori sits up reluctantly and throws the blanket over his eyes as Rin walks over to the lamp and flicks it on. He drowsily walks over to the ladder of the bed and steps onto it, looking over at the blanket covered Nitori with an exhausted look.  
  
"I asked what you wanted."  
  
"Like I said earlier before you ended the call... I thought we could try something new." Nitori muttered from beneath his blanket, "You know... Like, uh, phone sex..." The grey-haired had to forcefully squeak out the last couple words, his embarrassment being too much to be able to say it bluntly like his older roommate would have.   
  
Rin quirks an eyebrow and chuckles with a small smirk, exposing his sharp teeth, "Phone sex? Nitori, you don't have phone sex when you're in the same room with the person... You have actual sex. Phone sex is for when two people are separated and can't have actual sex, plus, it's just not really my thing..."  
  
"Sorry, Senpai... I just feel bad that I'm not going any farther than kissing you and stuff. I thought phone sex would help our relationship or something. I don't know." Nitori replies as he shyly uncovers his face from the blankets.  
  
"It wouldn't help me in any way. All it would do is leave me with this uncomfortable boner that I'd have to deal with." Rin mumbles, rubbing his eyes awake. "Don't apologize either. It's not bugging me that you don't want to have sex, I mean I'd have to take awhile to say that I'm ready to have a dick shoved up my ass, assuming that you're going to be the bottom in this relationship."  
  
Nitori chokes at Rin's words and blushes. He still isn't used to the fact that Rin is quite blunt with his words, he speaks anything that is on his mind and he isn't ashamed of what people might think. "Uh... Okay, Senpai. I'm sorry for waking you." The younger male lays back down on his bed and rolls over to face the white-washed wall.  
  
"Nitori..." Rin speaks in a low tone, his voice sounding more serious than Nitori would prefer.  
  
"What?" Nitori replies after a few seconds of an awkward silence.  
  
"I want a goodnight kiss. I didn't get one earlier." Nitori shifts a bit and turns his body so he can look back at his boyfriend, smiling softly.  
  
"Matsuoka-senpai, if you want one then you're going to have to come up here and get it." The younger boy says, feeling good about acting a little more dominant, even if it wasn't much.  
  
"Fucking hell, Nitori..." Rin replies with another soft sigh. He lazily pulls himself up the ladder and crawls over to Nitori, who is still facing him and laughing with a shit-eating grin. "You're a little shit, y'know that right?"  
  
"Mmh, yeah, I know." Nitori replies with his cheeky smile. Rin can't help but smile back to his younger boyfriend, even if it broke through his usual 'tough-guy' demeanour. He lays down beside Nitori, laying on the outside of the bed so Nitori is comfortable and next to the wall, just how he liked to sleep with Rin.  
  
"Why does the top bunk feel much more comfortable than the bottom?" Rin mumbles to himself. Nitori hears this and shrugs, turning himself around to face Rin completely. He reaches up with a nervous hand and gently pushes strands of Rin's hair out of his face and the red-haired male takes advantage of the situation and leans down to capture Nitori's lips with his own in a short kiss.  
  
It's a soft and gentle kiss. A kiss to show Nitori that he truly loves him, even though he didn't say it much.  
  
"Nitori, I'm being perfectly honest when I say that I'm okay with you not being ready to have sex. You're still young... Hell, we're both still young. I can wait. Trust me." Rin speaks against Nitori's lips.  
  
Nitori pulls away from their kiss and smiles, "I've never seen this soft side of you, Senpai!"  
  
"Oi, shut your mouth or I'll go lay back down in my bunk." Rin replies in a grumbly voice, threatening to make a move to go back to his own bed.  
  
"No!" Nitori exclaims and grabs the older boy's bare shoulders, pulling him back down. "Sleep with me, Senpai."  
  
"Okay, okay, no need to get your boxers in a twist. I was just teasing." Rin says and wraps his arms around Nitori, pulling him closer to his bare chest.  
  
Nitori presses his lips onto his boyfriend's bare chest, placing a few tender kisses on the older male's sun-kissed skin. "I don't mean just sleep with me, I mean, I want you to sleep with me." Nitori mutters, trying his best to use a seductive tone of voice.  
  
"Eh? I don't understand. I am sleeping with you." Rin replies, closing his eyes and regretting the fact that he didn't turn the light back off.  
  
"No, I want you to sleep with me." Nitori moves out of Rin's grasp then moves onto him and into a position where he's straddling his hips. "I-I... want to have sex with you."  
  
"You're tired and just saying that. Go to sleep." Rin replies, opening an eye to look at the grey-haired boy. He can't help but get turned on by the way Nitori sat over him with their crotches pressed together. One simple jerk of his hips would cause the two boys to go crazy.  
  
Nitori frowns down at Rin, his bottom lip jutting out in a small pout. "I'm being serious. I'm ready for sex and I don't want to keep you unsatisfied." Nitori's words were very much true. He knew he was ready for sex, but he was merely scared about how it would turn out and that he would ruin it somehow, he was self-conscious since he felt so inexperienced. He just wanted to make Rin feel good, in a physical way.  
  
"Oi, you're being delusional."  
  
"I want you to fuck me." The younger male replies in a demanding tone and tries his hardest to shake off any fear or nervous thought that was clouding his already jumbled mind. To show Rin that he's completely serious with his decision he grinds his groin against Rin's, chewing on his bottom lip to suppress a soft moan.  
  
"Fuck..." Rin's hands instantly fly to Nitori's hips, grabbing them hard enough to leave red imprints. "Do that again."  
  
Nitori obeys his red-haired lover and grinds his growing erection against him in a short, circular motion. He moans shakily as he watches Rin throw his head back against the pillows and let out a low groan deep from his throat. Nitori smiles to himself knowing that he's the cause for the hardness growing in his tight boxers.  
  
Nitori moves off of Rin, causing him to groan in protest, but he shuts up once he feels Nitori's nimble hands finger the elastic of his boxers and slowly begin to shimmy them off.  
  
"Ah, Nitori, stop. Don't do this just because you feel like you have to." Rin cries in protest.  
  
"I want to do this." Nitori gasps once Rin's already hard erection springs free from it's confines and curls up toward his stomach. He pulls the boxers from Rin's legs and throws the article of clothing to the floor. The lavender haired boy feels a familiar warmth on his cheeks as he looks up to see Rin staring intently at him.  
  
"You've never seen someone else's dick up close before have you?" Rin asks quite bluntly, his eyebrow raising in a sort of amused manner. Nitori only shakes his head in response. He's seen them in various pornos he's watched prior to this, but up close like this was much different. A lot more surreal. This situation only causes him to freeze because even though he knows how to pleasure himself perfectly, he became quite self-conscious when it came to pleasuring someone else. He doesn't know what Rin may or may not like, and once again, he's scared that he may screw everything up.  
  
Just as Rin is about to speak Nitori builds up all the courage he has left inside himself and leans down and licks his erection from the base to the tip, causing Rin's forming words to morph into moans.  
  
The younger boy does this a few times teasingly before taking Rin's throbbing erection into his mouth. He takes only a couple inches into his mouth, reaching only to about a half of Rin's erection before gagging and pulling back, making a retching noise. "A-Ah.."  
  
"Oi, Nitori you don't have to force yoursel- Oh, f-fuck..."  
  
Rin is cut off by Nitori taking him into his mouth yet again, this time a little deeper and so he hits the back of his throat. Rin holds back a few loud moans, not wanting anybody from the other dorms to hear them.  
  
Nitori continues to bob his head and suck off his older boyfriend, feeling quite pleased with himself for doing so. His bright blue eyes flash up to Rin's red ones and sees by the expression of his face that he's doing great. A few moments later, Rin pushes Nitori away from him, panting heavily and Nitori sits up in front of him, a worried look plastered on his face.  
  
"Senpai, did I do anything wrong?" The blue-eyed boy asks, scared that he may have gone too far or hurt his lover, rather than pleasure him.  
  
"Nah, you did amazing. I just didn't want to accidentally cum in your mouth without you being ready y'know?" Rin replies with a shrug, still breathing a bit heavily as he sits up.  
  
Nitori nods as his cheeks flush a bit at Rin's comment and moves his hand to Rin's still-throbbing erection. "So, do you want me to finish you off like this?" He asks, slowly moving his hand up and down along Rin's erection. All Nitori receives as a reply is a drawn out moan and he takes it as a 'fuck yes'. He softly smirks to himself as he watches the older teen bite down on his lower lip and shut his eyes tightly.  
  
At this point Rin doesn't care if Nitori is currently being the dominant one, he's receiving a fucking hand job from his cute-as-fuck boyfriend and he can't be happier.  
  
Nitori lightly squeezes his hand as it pumps along Rin's erection and watches him closely, not noticing that Rin had began to cum.  
  
"Oh fuck, N-Nitori!" Rin throws his head back and groans, grabbing onto the sheets and releasing onto Nitori's hand.  
  
It only takes a few moments for Rin to calm himself down and push Nitori back until he's underneath him and laying back on the bed. The shark-like male practically rips off Nitori's boxers and throws them behind him, not caring where they may have landed. He leans down and bites at Nitori's collarbones, sucking at the skin enough to leave a few bright red love marks.   
  
Nitori, practically begging for Rin at this point, wraps his legs around the older male's hips and grasps at the sheets as his hips jut forward, causing him to sputter out a few soft moans.  
  
"Idiot, I can't just go in like this. I'll be right back." Rin quickly moves away from Nitori and hops off the bunk. As he's gone he flicks the lamp onto it's dimmest setting, knowing he'd be way too lazy to turn it off later. He quickly returns to the top bunk, after a few minutes of digging around impatiently through his dresser, with a bottle of lube and a box of condoms.  
  
Rin wastes absolutely no time and grabs the bottle of lube, squeezing some of the slimy liquid onto his hand, massaging it on his right index finger.  
  
"You probably know what this is, and if you don't, well, let's just say it'll make this process a whole lot fucking easier." Rin says as he places his finger against Nitori's entrance, massaging the tight hole in a sort of teasing way to see his reaction.  
  
Nitori gasps softly and subconsciously moves against Rin's finger, begging for penetration with his body language. The younger boy knew that it would be okay for a finger or two to be inside him, since he's tried that himself before, but he can't imagine how it'll feel with Rin inside him, he was a lot bigger than he'd thought and he found that out by trying to deep-throat him way too fast.

Rin gently presses his finger into Nitori, giving him time to get used to the feeling. Nitori moves his hips again, signalling to Rin that it was okay for him to beginning pumping his finger and he does just that.

Nitori whimpers and moans at the pleasure he feels, his breath picking up as he reaches down and starts to jerk himself off. Rin soon adds a second finger, pumping a few times before he begins to make a scissoring motion with his fingers, stretching out the younger boy since he read on some forum that it would help with less pain when it came to penile penetration.  
  
After scissoring his fingers a few more times, Rin adds a third finger and starts to pump them in and out of Nitori at a much more quicker pace than before. "How does that feel, Nitori? Do you like the feeling of my fingers inside you like this?"  
  
"Ah! Y-Yeah... It feels so good..." Nitori manages to sputter out between moans and pants.  
  
Rin smirks as he hears the use of his real name, not just Matsuoka or senpai being used. A few pumps of his fingers later, he pulls them out of Nitori, making the younger one whimper at the sudden emptiness.  
  
"Are you ready, Nitori?" Rin asks as he grabs the box of condoms and takes one out and rips it open carefully, making sure he doesn't tear it.  
  
Nitori nods his head in response then Rin quickly rolls the condom onto his erection, making sure to pour plenty lube on it before placing himself at the smaller male's entrance. The older boy takes a few calming breathes before he pushes himself in slowly and Nitori bites harshly on his lower lip, trying to focus on anything but the searing pain. Rin uses all his strength to pause in his movements for a second and leans down to kiss at Nitori's collarbone while he finally pushes himself in to the hilt, causing the two of them to groan, but for much different reasons.  
  
"Ow! Rin, it hurts!" A few tears roll down Nitori's ivory cheeks as he grips onto the bedsheet. He knew the pain would subside soon enough, but hell, was it ever painful at the moment.  
  
"I'm sorry... It'll feel better soon, I promise." Rin replies in a sincere tone and leans forward to wipe the tears rolling down Nitori's cheeks.  
  
What feels like an eternity later for both of them, Nitori finally moves himself against Rin, giving the notion that he was finally ready. Nitori wraps his legs around Rin's waist as he pulls out and pushes back into him, causing Nitori to moan at the penetration and continuing to moan as Rin builds up a pace with the constant thrusting.  
  
"Oh, fuck." Nitori mumbles to himself as Rin pounds into him roughly. The red-eyed boy leans forward and uses his sharp teeth to bite onto the smaller male's neck and sucking, being sure to leave more visible marks. He latches his mouth onto another area of Nitori's soft skin, leaving yet another bright red mark. He wanted people to know that Nitori was his and what other way could there be other than leaving hickeys all over his body.  
  
Nitori pulls Rin's face up from his neck and he places his lips against his, kissing him hungrily, almost needily. Only now did Rin realize that they kissed once tonight and it was just their usual goodnight kiss, obviously the grey-haired male would want at least some attention like that.   
  
Nitori tries his best to fight for dominance in their kiss, but easily loses when Rin forcefully shoves his tongue past the other's soft lips and into his mouth. Their tongues collide and dance with each other and drool slightly falls out of Nitori's mouth as the boys kiss sloppily, not really caring as long as their lips were together and they could taste each other.  
  
Nitori grabs Rin's red hair, tugging at it harshly and causing Rin to growl and pick up his pace with the thrusting, making his boyfriend very happy.  
  
The sounds of moans, whimpers, and skin slapping against skin fill the air and at this point the two teens couldn't care less if others could hear them fucking crazily. They loved it and wanted the whole world to know how good they feel.  
  
After countless minutes of continuous thrusting, hair-pulling, kissing and neck biting, the two could feel their anticipated releases coming in closer, almost dauntingly.  
  
"Mmh, R-Rin... Oh, god... Please touch me... _Please._ " Nitori whimpers, a red colour forming on his cheeks as he begs for the other male's attention.  
  
"You look so fucking sexy right now, Nitori..." In Rin's point of view he has a perfect view of him fucking Nitori senseless, who, at this point, looks almost like a god in his eyes. The grey-haired male has drool slightly coming out of his mouth, way too many hickeys on his neck and collarbone, and the way his face twists in pleasure makes Rin desperately want to release all over it.  
  
Nitori smiles weakly up at Rin, his eyes fluttering opening slightly, just enough to see Rin's reaction to their love-making. Rin moves his hand to Nitori's neglected cock, using his thumb to stroke the small slit on the head before wiping the precum with his hand and using it as a sort of makeshift lubrication to help jerk off the younger boy.  
  
"Fuck!" Nitori screams and grips at the sheets by his head until his knuckles go white, the sensation of Rin stroking his throbbing erection so teasingly sending him so close to the edge. "R-Rin! I'm going to cum soon..." The smaller male ruts his hips back against Rin when he thrusts into him and suddenly he's screaming louder then before and his eyes are rolling back. "Oh, god, keep hitting right there..! It feels so good!" Nitori continues to rut back against Rin in a needy way, desperately trying to get him to hit the spot that made him turn into a writhing mess, the prostate.

Rin deepens his thrusts, knowing exactly what Nitori wants and soon enough the younger male is a hot, moaning mess, drool falling down the side of his mouth as he mewls underneath the male towering over him. 

"I want you to cum for me, Nitori... Make a mess with your cum and scream my name." Rin's thrusts start to become erratic, his own release nearing as well. 

It only takes a few more hard thrusts on Rin's part for Nitori to throw his arms around the other male's neck and scream his name over and over again like a mantra as his back arches forward and he releases, his hot cum spurting onto both of their abdomen's and Rin's hand. The feeling of Nitori's muscles tightening around Rin and the sight of him twitching in the midst of his orgasm underneath Rin only causes him to pick up his pace, his mind blurring every thought.

"F-Fuck, Nitori!" Rin lasts only a couple more thrusts before his eyelids flutter close and he holds his hips tightly against Nitori, reaching his well-needed climax and releasing inside the boy with a low growl of pleasure, filling him up completely.

Nitori whimpers and bites on his bottom lip, his big blue orbs watching Rin as he rides through his orgasm. "You're so beautiful, senpai..." The grey haired boy smiles softly and peppers kisses on the older boy's neck and jawline, helping him relax after his intense climax. 

"Mmmh, call me Rin from now on... It was really hot when you moaned my name." Rin finally is able to calm himself down enough to pull out of Nitori and collapse beside him, still panting and breathing quite heavily.  
  
"O-Okay... Rin." Nitori replies with a soft nod and climbs on top of Rin, nuzzling his head against his chest. Rin smiles to himself and wraps his arms around the younger boy, holding him close as he watches him slowly start to drift off into a soft slumber.  
  
"Nitori..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'll try phone sex."  
  
"What?! Did you not like the actual sex?" Nitori quickly shoots up and settles up on Rin's hips, looking down at his boyfriend with a worried look.  
  
"No, no, no. Trust me, it was amazing... The best actually." Rin replies, "But I mean I'll do it for you since you actually went this far with me... I know it's something you really wanted to try."  
  
"Are you serious?" Nitori asks, his eyes widening as a small smile forms on his lips.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't look so excited." Rin looks away, somewhat embarrassed from Nitori's excited expression. The younger male can only continue to smile and fall down against Rin once again and press their lips together in a tender kiss.  
  
"Hm, I love you so much, Senpai!"  
  
"I said call me Rin."  
  
"You don't love me back?!"  
  
"Go to sleep, Nitori."  
  
"Fine." Nitori rests his head on Rin's chest and grumpily tries to fall asleep as Rin glances down and plays with Nitori's hair.  
  
"I love you too." The red-head finally replies.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Go. To. Bed."


End file.
